MattxMello Oneshots
by maymayt
Summary: These are just a bunch of one-shots I've written about Matt and Mello from Death Note. Most of them are really depressing so be warned! Rated T cause of some bad stuff :p
1. Matt's Final Thoughts

He sat there, staring into the distance. 'What is he thinking?' I wondered to myself. I found it odd that I was so obsessed with what the blonde was thinking all the time. If only I could have read minds, I wonder what his mind would have said to me. Maybe something about his parents, because, unlike me, he had known his parents before going to the orphanage. I remember asking him what had happened to them. He had answered by punching me in the face, and walking away. He had always been violent, even towards me; the person he loves.

I had no choice but to love him back, his blonde hair was so beautiful, like a halo on his head, and his crystal blue eyes always drew me in with their intoxicating color. I never did know why he loves me, my hair was an abnormal shade of red, and my eyes were bright green. But, he had no choice but to love me. I was the only one left for him to love. Sure, a lot of girls like him, but he never liked them back. No, I was the only one that understood what he went through.

"Hey." He said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yea?"

"It's time to go."

"Okay." I knew that this was to be our last day, and I think he knew too. I don't think it's fair though; shouldn't Near be the one to do this? Hasn't my blonde been through enough already? But Mel wouldn't allow that, he always had to be number one. Even when we were kids.

"Let's go Matt." He was always impatient like this.

"Sorry…" I muttered, pulling my orange goggles over my eyes, and following him out the door. I would try and stop him, but there's no stopping Mello once he has his mind made up. I wish I could, but I can't, that's that. I got into my car, and watched as he got onto his motorcycle. This is our final move; I hope it's not in vain.


	2. Mello's Final Thoughts

This is a suicide mission, but I have to do it. I'm the only one that can. I just wish Matt hadn't gotten himself into it. I left him at Wammy's for a reason. He's the love of my life, but I had to leave him. I didn't want him to get hurt, but look at us now, me with the scar that ruined half of my face, and him with emotional scarring. He said he wasn't hurt or damaged in anyway, but I knew better than that, he was just smart enough to hide it from me. He wasn't number three at Wammy's for nothing. Now that I think about it, if he had tried to, he could have surpassed me, or even Near, but he didn't. Maybe it was to save our friendship, or maybe it was just because he's lazy. I guess I'll never know…

Matt's staring at me. He does that a lot, especially when I think. He's probably trying to figure out what I'm thinking about. I want to laugh, but at the same time I want to cry. I wanna laugh because it's ironic, I left him so he would be safe, but it just led him to the end, and on the other hand, we will both die.

I looked at the clock and stood up. "Hey."

"Yea?"

"It's time to go."

"Okay." He seems to be drifting out into space again.

"Let's go Matt." I hate being impatient with him, but this is something that can't wait.

"Sorry…" He mutters, pulling his goggles over his eyes. I hate those things. They keep me from seeing his beautiful green eyes. He follows me out the door and gets into his car. I get onto my motorcycle, and I smile at him weakly, but I don't think he noticed. I guess this is our last move, huh Matty? I hope you're not mad at me.


	3. He Loves Me Not

"He loves me." A red-headed boy sat in a field, picking the petals off of an orange flower. As he said the words and let the petal fly away he thought of a time not so long ago.

"_Matty?" A blonde boy said to the red-head, hugging him gently. "I love you more than anything in the world."_

"He loves me not." As he let another petal go another memory stung him like a bee.

"_Please Mello! Please stop!" He screamed, pleading for the blonde to stop hitting him. He was pleading for his life._

"He loves me." Tears rolled down the boy's cheeks from his emerald green eyes as he let the petal go and thought about the blonde boy kissing his cheek and whispering three simple words into his ear. "I love you."

"He loves me not." Another petal gone and another memory of a fight took its place.

It went on like this for a few minutes until there were only two petals left. "He loves me." As the boy let the petal fly away from him he could faintly feel two strong arms wrap around him from behind.

"That's enough Matt." The blonde behind him said quietly, but the red-head ignored the boy with blue eyes.

"He loves me not." He said, more tears falling out of his eyes as the last petal flew away from him. Just as the blonde had a few weeks before.

"You know that's not true Matt." He felt the arms disappear from around him.

"Then why did you leave me all alone? Then why did you have to die?" The boy turned to face the blonde, but he was no where to be found.

"He loves me not." The red-head heard the wind echo his words like it was taunting him. Like it was laughing at his foolishness.

Matt couldn't take it anymore. He took out the pocket knife his blonde had given him a few days before it happened, and with shaky hand brought it to his throat. "He loves me not." Matt repeated himself and slit his throat. He laid the knife down, laying next to it and the orange flower. He took one more look at that sad flower and noticed something funny about it. There was one small, shriveled petal left on the carcass.

"He…loves me…"


	4. A Sad Ending

'I'm only writing this letter because I love you…' Mello read the note that Matt had written him. It had been hidden under the red-heads videogames to be found later. 'I love you Mello and I always will, but I can't take it anymore…by the time you read this I will be dead.' The note sickened the blonde mafia boss. What was his red-head planning to do?

'At midnight on August 17th I will kill myself in front of Wammy's house. Don't come after me if you find this before I intended you to, just let me die. It's what I want.' Mello couldn't read anymore. It was the 15th and he had to find Matt. He ran out of the mafia base and got onto his motorcycle, he sped off to the private airport owned by the mafia.

After 12 hours the plane landed and Mello ran to Wammy's House. It was now the 16th and he only had a few hours left to find Matt. He searched everywhere, and finally found Matt in their old room.

"Matt!" Mello said, eyes filling with tears as he hugged his red-head in a tight embrace.

"Mello…" Matt said quietly, returning the hug. 'I told you not to come…"

"I couldn't just let you die Matt." The blonde buried his face in the other boy's shirt, inhaling his sent.

Matt buried his face in the blonde hair that smelled like chocolate. Matt smiled gently, finding it amusing that even Mello's hair smelled like his favorite treat. "I'm sorry Mello." Matt said quietly, smile fading. "Nothing can stop me…not even you." Matt broke their embrace and showed Mello the scrap of paper that he had torn out of the note book.

Mello read what was written on it out loud. "'Mail Jeevas kills himself at midnight on August 17th 2011 in front of Wammy's House in Winchester, England.' No…y-you didn't…"

"I'm sorry Mello."

"No!" Not thinking, Mello pulled out the Death Note that Matt had torn the page out of. He scribbled something on it. "Mihael Keehl shoots himself at midnight on August 17th 2011 in front of Wammy's House in Winchester, England."

"Mello…" Matt said quietly. "Why?"

"Because I love you." They both looked at the clock. It was 11:58 and they had somewhere to be. They walked out of Wammy's and sat on the ground, both holding guns to their heads. They had 30 seconds.

"Mello," Matt said. "I love you." And with that they both pulled the trigger.


End file.
